So I'm Engaged to a Porn Star
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus and Alec are now happily engaged, though perhaps not as happy as they let on. With the stress of the wedding and with Alec flying back and forth between New York and LA, their relationship is tested. Can they make it to the altar? Or will Malec (as the gossip magazines and sites call them) be another couple doomed to fail before they've even started.
1. Homecoming Part 1

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

* * *

Homecoming (Part 1: Magnus's POV)

"Fuck me baby, yeah, oh god right there. Right there, yes! Yes! Yes!-"

"Cut, cut!"

"Now what's wrong?" Magnus huffed a bit and sat up. "We've been doing this scene for the past two hours."

"You have a phone call," Ragnor answered. "It's Isabella. She said it's urgent."

"Go, go, we're finished for the day anyway," the director waved him off.

Magnus nodded and got up and pulled on his robe before taking the phone from Ragnor and heading to his dressing room.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked.

He sat down at the makeup table and began to clean his face off.

"I wanted to know what kind of paper you wanted for your wedding invitations and what colors. Alec says white but when I asked him what kind of white he just sort of got that blank guy look."

He chuckled and put the phone on speaker.

"Marble white with a blue satin finish, and our names in calligraphy of course," he told her. "With maybe a gold border around the edges, and I'd like to see them before you place the full order. I still have to get Alec's guest list from him. Honestly, if I didn't want the joy of planning the wedding I would elope."

"But then my parent's would castrate the both of you. My mom is finally starting to accept the two of you; it'd be a bad idea to give her cause to hate you again."

"I know I know," he chuckled and applied a fresh coat of foundation before starting to do his makeup. "Have you heard from Alec? He was supposed to call me and let me know when he'd be getting home but I haven't heard from since Monday morning."

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she answered.

"Tell me what?" he frowned.

"I'm not allowed to say anything. If he finds out I blabbed I'm pretty sure he'd ban me from the wedding and as one of your bride's maid's that is unacceptable."

"Fine, fine, I won't pry anymore," he pouted a bit. "I'll call you later alright? I'm supposed to be having drinks with Jem and I don't want to be late."

"Alright. I won't keep you."

Magnus hung up and finished getting ready buttoning up his coat as he walked out of the dressing room. He handed Ragnor his phone and walked out with him.

"What was the problem?" Ragnor asked.

"Isabella wanted to know what color we wanted to make the wedding invitations. She said Alec was a bit of dead end since he didn't know what color white we wanted to go with."

"That was nice of her to offer to help plan the wedding," he held the door open for him as he got in the car.

Magnus nodded. "I really appreciate her help, she is a life saver. Now I really have to go because I don't want to be late."

"Give Jem my best," Ragnor shut the door.

Magnus carefully pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the bar easily sliding into a parking spot out front and getting out locking the doors and hurrying inside.

"You're on time, I'm shocked," Jem teased standing up and giving Magnus a hug.

"I tried, we finished early but then Isabella called with a wedding emergency and I had to shower and change."

He hugged back before pulling away and sitting down.

"I'm glad we got to do this, it's been ages since we actually got to have dinner together," Magnus picked up his menu.

"Too many double dates if you ask me," Jem smiled. "I already ordered our drinks. A white Russian for me and an appletini for you just like you like."

"You remembered."

"Course I did. I'm the one who introduced them to you."

Magnus picked up his drink and took a sip sighing as he leaned back.

"So how is Willy?"

"He's at home. He wasn't feeling well so I made him take today off."

Magnus nodded and flipped through his menu. "More time for us then."

"How's Alec?" Jem asked setting his menu down. "Is he enjoying himself in Los Angeles?"

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't called me since Monday…He was supposed to tell me when he was coming home and apparently he told Izzy not to tell me."

"Maybe he wants to surprise you?" Jem offered. "Will likes to do that from time to time."

"This is different; I haven't seen Alec in almost a month and a half. We haven't had sex in almost two months," Magnus pouted. "I need my daily dose of Alec."

"Daily? I thought it was supposed to be twice daily. Once in the morning and once at night~"

Magnus looked over and saw Alec leaning against their booth.

"Alec!" Magnus wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA."

"I was, I wanted to surprise you, I meant to call you but my phone fell into the lake at the shoot we were doing and I meant to replace it but we got busy...I called Jem from the airport a few hours ago and he told me you guys would be meeting for drinks."

"You knew?" Magnus looked over at Jem.

"Not until this morning," he answered getting out his wallet and paying for their drinks. "I will leave you two to your fun. I trust the two of you will be safe?"

"Of course," Alec answered. "Tell Will I said hi."

Jem waved and walked off leaving the two men to themselves. Magnus kissed him again and smiled.

"Wanna go home?" Magnus asked noticing how tired he looked.

"That sounds great," Alec answered.

* * *

"Do you get to stay this time?" Magnus asked handing Alec a cup of coffee. "Or do you have to leave?"

"You have me all to yourself for as long as you want," he answered putting his arm around him. "Camille took over in LA so I'll be here in New York running the studio."

"Good," Magnus turned and kissed his neck. "Because you're right, I do need two doses of Alec every day. Or else I'll go through withdrawal~"

Magnus let his hand crawl into Alec's lap and he palmed him through his pants. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Right here on the couch? Are you sure?" Alec asked lifting his hips a little so Magnus could get his pants off. "It looks new."

"What better way to break it in?" Magnus answered shifting a little bit and lowered his head taking the hard length into his mouth.

He smiled pleased at the moan he was earned as he went to work giving his fiancé the welcome home present he deserved. He pulled away once he knew he was close and started removing his clothes, Alec's following shortly after.

"I missed you so much," Alec gripped his hips. "I don't know how many times I watched that DVD we made while I was gone."

"You'll be happy to know I filmed a few of myself alone just for you~" Magnus practically purred as he sank down on him.

Their rhythm, while a bit sloppy, was slow as they took their time. Alec reached his climax first, Magnus following almost right after as they slumped against the couch.

"We lasted longer than I thought we would," Alec said catching his breath. "A whole five minutes."

"It's like we're horny teen agers again," Magnus teased. "It's wonderful."

Alec laughed a little and kissed his cheek wrapping his arms around him as he carefully stood up, Magnus automatically wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I have so missed your sense of humor."

"I've missed you…the bed felt so big without you, oh by the way; the cats have sort of taken your side of the bed."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I got lonely…"

"Well I'm afraid the cats are going to have to get used to their cat beds again. We both know I am too big for a cat bed."

"You're too big for just about everything," Magnus teased. "But you're the right size for me~"

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned on the shower and set him down.

"You start without me, I'll grab some clothes."

Magnus nodded and got into the shower starting to wash off the makeup and body glitter off his face while Alec searched for something for them to throw on before joining him a few minutes later.


	2. Homecoming and Hospital Visits Part 2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

Comments are always welcome :) they're my fuel

* * *

Homecoming and hospital Visits (Part 2: Alec's POV)

Alec yawned as he walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to get his shaving cream and razor. He picked up a small note attached to one of the shelves and read it.

 _Alec, make sure Magnus takes his medication. You know how he can be when left to his own devices, and no that wasn't meant sexually Lightwood, -_ Jem.

Alec rolled his eyes at the note and picked up the bottle on the shelf above the note. He frowned at the refill date and counted out the pills. A month and there were all there which meant he hadn't taken them in almost a month and a half.

"Babe," Alec called out. He put the pills back in the bottle save for one and filled a glass of water before walking out to the bedroom and looking at the lump that was his fiancé.

"Yes?" Magnus stretched and rolled over to look at him.

Alec held up the pill. "Care to explain?"

"…I forgot?" He gave him an innocent look.

"Down the hatch," Alec handed him the pill and glass.

Magnus rolled his eyes but opened and opened his mouth when he finished. "All gone. Now come back to bed."

"I have to go to work," Alec went back into the bathroom.

"But you were just at work, take the day off, let's just lay in bed and mate like rabbits all day long~"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to need to take a rain check. I have to go in for a few hours. And then I told Jace I'd meet up with him for lunch. But we can get dinner. How's that sound?"

"Dinner will be fine," Magnus answered hugging him from behind. "Eight tonight good for you?"

"Taki's?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and let him go moving to turn on the shower. "Taxi's it shall be. I'll be going with Isabelle today to talk to the florist. I'm thinking sapphire blue hydrangea's for the reception tables."

"I highly doubt you'll find a color that matches my eyes you know," Alec told him.

"What have I told you about underestimating me?" Magnus stepped under the water. "Besides, I always get what I want. And at the moment, I want sapphire blue hydrangea's."

"I feel so sorry for the florists," Alec chuckled starting to shave.

* * *

"So as your best man-"

"I haven't asked you to by my best man yet," Alec interrupted Jace.

"We both know I'm going to be your best man," Jace rolled his eyes. "Right?"

"You take all the fun out of asking," Alec shook his head. "But as my best man, what is it you plan to do?"

"Throw you an amazing bachelor party," he grinned. "I have it all planned out."

"Should I be worried?" Alec asked thanking the waiter as he brought their drinks. He thanked him and picked up the glass of ice tea and drank some.

"Yes, because you're going to have some much fun that you won't want to get married, but of course you are because you love Magnus," Jace told him.

Alec nodded. "I still don't know what I'm going to write in my vows…I don't want to do something cliché, but I really want them to be good."

He drank some more water. "Anyway, how have you and Clary been? Will you be going to the wedding together?"

"Well, funny thing me and Clary," Jace picked up his glass. "We're starting over."

"Starting over?" Alec asked. "How does that work?"

"Hell if I know, but it was her idea and I figured it can't hurt right? We've made it this far," Jace answered.

"This far being breaking up and getting back together more times than a Jenga tower," Alec joked.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. Not everyone can have a picture perfect relationship. And speaking of pictures, paparazzi at twelve o'clock."

Alec glanced over his shoulder and groaned. "I swear they're stalking me. Ever since Magnus and I made the engagement officially public, they've been trailing me left and right and I can't get a moment's peace. I don't understand how Magnus does it."

"Do you want to leave?" Jace offered taking out his wallet to pay. "We can go back to the apartment and you can make something for us to eat and we can play video games for a few hours."

"That sounds better than being stalked by the camera guys," Alec sighed. "Just let me go use the bathroom and we can go."

Alec stood up and started walking to the bathroom trying to ignore the flashes from the cameras. He faltered a bit and vaguely remembered hearing Jace's name before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Alec? Sweet pea?"

"Magnus?"

Alec groaned and brought a hand to his head as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out at lunch," Jace supplied standing behind Magnus. "Hit the ground at the drop of a hat."

"Not helping," Alec coughed a little bit and sat up. "That doesn't explain why you brought me to the hospital."

"When you didn't wake up I had the one of the waiter's call an ambulance. Really freaked me out dude."

"Can I go?" Alec asked.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor…" Jace quickly left the room.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. "What's wrong? Why can't I go home?"

"One of your kidneys' failed, that's why you passed out…" he answered. "All that drinking caught up with you."

"Kidney failure? Are they sure?"

Mangus nodded. "Your parent's are on their way here, so they can get tested, Isabelle said she's going to get tested at school. Jace got tested while they were examining you. I was going to get tested-"

"No, I don't want your kidney," Alec shook his head.

"Alec-"

"No. I'm not taking your kidney." Alec sat up more, breathing a bit harder.

"Why not?"

"I'm not taking your kidney and that is final. Understood?"

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Alright. I won't get tested then."

Alec leaned back and closed his eyes. "Who knew all that drinking would catch up to me…do not say I told you so."

"I wasn't going to say anything…I'm just glad you're okay," Magnus squeezed his hand. "I was worried about you."

"I'll be okay Magnus. Tip top shape for our wedding."

"The wedding is the farthest thing from my mind right now Alec. All that matters is that you're okay. If we have to postpone the wedding then so be it."

"Magnus, you've been planning this wedding since the day after we got engaged, what if they don't find match, what if I get put on the waiting list?"

"Then we'll elope in a hospital room with some nurses as our witnesses," Magnus smiled.

Alec turned his head and opened his eyes looking at him. "Keep planning the wedding alright? For my peace of mind because I know you'll go crazy with worry. Besides, what are we going to do if someone buys all the sapphire blue hydrangeas' for our wedding reception? I will not step foot into the reception hall without sapphire blue hydrangea's on the tables and one pinned to your suit."

"Don't go all groomzilla on me now," Magnus teased stroking his hand. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. "And really Alec. You will be fine. I know it."

Alec said nothing but kissed back. _One can only hope,_


	3. Surgeries and Ex's Part 1

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

Comments are always welcome :) they're my fuel

* * *

 **Sugeries, Ex's and Recoveries (Alec's POV)**

"Alec? What are you doing? Come back to bed," Magnus whined. "I'm cold."

"Just a minute," Alec answered. "I have to get these pictures into the magazine. They want them by tomorrow afternoon so they can send them to the editor."

"Alexander, it's two in the damn morning. Put the laptop down or I will break it," Magnus groaned. "Or no sex for a month."

"We both know you won't last," Alec snorted.

"I swear, you love your laptop more than me," Magnus pouted.

"I do not. I love you more than an electronic device," Alec told him.

"Really? Then put it down."

"You're turning into a workaholic."

"I am not."

"Then stop working and come to bed."

"Ten more- Magnus!"

Alec pulled his hand back as the laptop nearly shut on his fingers and looked at his fiancé.

"Whoops," he gave him an innocent smile. "Guess you'll just have to come back to bed then."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…what if something goes wrong tomorrow?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong. You're going to be fine."

"But if something does happen? What if-"

Magnus covered his mouth and shook his head. "You will be fine Alec. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you during the procedure. You will wake up good as new with your new kidney."

"I guess I'm just over thinking it..." Alec nodded a little. "I've never had surgery before."

"It'll be a breeze," Magnus assured him. "Now come to bed okay?"

Alec nodded and got off the couch and went with him back to the bedroom and got under the covers with the other man wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Magnus was right. Everything will be fine.

* * *

"You're here bright and early," Catarina smiled as she walked into the room.

"I couldn't sleep..." Alec admitted. "I know it's still a few hours before the procedure but I was just nervous and then I sort of, okay not sort of, I started panicking."

"That's understandable. A procedure like this can be tricky," Catarina nodded. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"That's what Magnus said," Alec smiled a little.

"Well he's right. One of our top two surgeon's will be preforming your transplant. You'll be good as new," She assured him.

He nodded. "That's what I keep telling myself..."

"One of the nurses in going to come in and start getting you prepped. Your father should be here within the hour and then we'll make sure everything checks out and in a few hours we'll begin the surgery," she told him.

"I guess I will just sit here and try not to psych myself out then..." he replied.

She gave him a reassuring smile before walking out. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room.

"Hey there."

Alec looked over at the door and blinked.

"Sebastian...what are you doing here?"

"I was in town visiting Clary and she mentioned that you were in the hospital for a kidney transplant. Just wanted to come by and give you my condolences," the young man grinned.

"Not funny..." Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you really here?"

"We left on a bad note."

"You got my drunk so I'd sleep with you, no duh we left on a bad note."

"You're right. And I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Not really no."

Alec rolled his eyes and sat up a bit more. "If you're not here to apologize then you can leave. I highly doubt my fiance will want you here."

"Fiance? Oh right, you got engaged to the porn star. How's that working out for you?"

"Seeing as we're still engaged I'd say it's working out just fine," Magnus answered breezing past Sebastian. "I would've been here sooner, but the florist called about the flowers. They have managed to find the right shade of sapphire blue hydrangea's."

"Really? That's great," Alec smiled leaning up to meet him for a kiss.

"I even brought one for you," Magnus told him pulling away. "Matches your eyes perfectly."

"I feel like I've stepped in an alternate universe..." Sebastian said. "You're so domesticated."

"Fuck off Sebastian," Alec replied. "You've visited, now you can go."

"Fine, fine, I'll just go wait for Clary in the waiting area," he said holding his hands up defensively.

"So that's the famous Sebastian?" Magnus asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yep," Alec answered.

"He's a bit of a dick."

"Yeah, he is. Our relationship was more or less strictly sexual. But I upgraded and I'm much more happier."

"Oh really?"

"Very really."

"Good morning Mr. Lightwood, I'm Nurse Joy, I'm going to be prepping you for surgery," the nurse smiled as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Happier..." Alec answered giving Magnus's hand a slight squeeze. "We just got our flowers picked out for our wedding."

"Oh how nice," She nodded. "I'm just going to give you a quick examination for the doctor preforming the surgery alright?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna go make a quick call. I'll be back before you go under alright?"

Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek before stepping out.

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"Three months. We're getting married in October."

"Excited?"

"It feels like a dream, but a good dream that I really really do not want to wake up from."

"I wish my boyfriend was as sweet you."

Alec chuckled a bit. "My fiance's the sweet one. I'm the easily jealous one."

She nodded. "Just means that you care enough to get jealous," she smiled. "Your father was checked in about fifteen minutes ago. So I will go and let the surgeon know and we may be able to get the transplant bumped up an hour early."

"I will be here," he told her as she walked out.


	4. Surgeries and Ex's Part 2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

Sorry this one's kinda short. I promise smut in the next chapter~

Comments are always welcome :) they're my fuel

* * *

 **Sugeries, Ex's and Recoveries (Magnus's POV)**

"So you're the famous Magnus Bane." "And you're the guy who go my fiancé drunk and slept with him. You know in some cultures that's considered rape."

"Ouch," Sebastian smirked.

"Feisty. No wonder he likes you…can't be surprised though, the real you is so much better than the one you see on the screen." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Honey, the real thing is always better~"

"Don't you think you're a bit old to be doing porn?" Sebastian asked changing the subject. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Magnus paused and tried not to show how much a question like that bothered him."I have the body of an Adonis and the stamina of a rabbit. I think I'm just fine," he answered going back to his phone.

"It won't last. And I can guarantee that when its over, Alec will come back to me and you'll be some washed up guy who used to suck dick for a living." Magnus ignored him and glanced away as Sebastian got up and left.

He tossed his phone into his back and reached for the script hoping a little work would take his mind off Sebastian and his stupid question.

* * *

"How's Alec?" Jace asked walking into the waiting room and sitting down with Magnus. "Do you know?"

"Not yet...Is your mother coming?"

"Work," Jace answered with a shrug. "She would've been here otherwise. Specially since dad was the one donating the kidney...how long have you been waiting?"

"A few hours...I want to go outside for a smoke but I'm once again trying to quit. Two months so far."

"Really? That's great," Jace smiled.

"Not really," Magnus answered. "What time I don't use smoking I use stuffing my face and it's not good for work. I've had to up the times I go to the gym..."

"Well if you ever need a spotter give me a call," Jace told him.

The two men sat in silence for a bit. Magnus tapped his nails on his knee and picked up his phone before remembering it was out of batteries and groaned. Jace looked over.

"Dude. Go smoke."

"I can't...I promised Alec."

"You look like you're going to have a panic attack. Go smoke. If anything happens I'll come get you."

"...Fine..." Magnus grabbed the pack out his bag and went outside.

Two minutes later he was puffing on nicotine goodness and leaning against the wall. He tried not to worry about Alec while he was in surgery. He knew the doctors here were amazing at their job and that nothing would happen to Alec while he was on the operating table.

He looked over as Jace walked over to him.

"Both he and my dad are fine and they are recuperating."

"Thank god," Magnus sighed relieved. "Can I see him?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah. Room 203."

Magnus put out his cigarette and headed to the room and walked in in time to see Alec starting to wake up.

"I must be in hell," Alec croaked with a teasing smile. "Because you look way to gorgeous to be an angel."

"He still has his sense of humor," Magnus chuckled and walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had surgery," Alec answered.

"Well you look great," Magnus sat down. "See? I told you you'd be fine."

Alec rolled his eyes and took his hand. "I suppose this means you expect me to listen to you from now on."

"it wouldn't hurt," Magnus answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Alec smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you're okay," Magnus told him.

"That makes two of us. How's my dad?" Alec asked.

"Made it through with flying colors I'm told. You should rest for a little bit but we can go see him if you'd like."

He nodded and leaned back a little closing his eyes. "Maybe later. I'm just going to take a nap for now. Will you stay?"

"Course I am," Mangus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You just get some rest."

Alec gave him a smile and shifted around a bit to get comfortable and almost instantly dozed off.


	5. Moving? Part 1

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

Sorry this one's kinda short. I promise smut in the next chapter~

Comments are always welcome :) they're my fuel

* * *

 **Moving? (Magnus's POV)**

Magnus yawned as he rolled over and frowned a little seeing Alec's side of the bed already made with a small note attached to the pillow. He picked it up as he sat up.

 _You looked so sweet sleeping and you were probably jet lagged so I did my best not to wake you. I'll be doing some on sight shooting until three but call me and we can meet up for lunch if you want. Try not to sleep the whole day away._

 _Alec_

He smiled and set the note on the nightstand before stretching and going over to his many suitcases. He dug around through one and pulled on his leopard print pajama bottoms and a black silk robe and his slippers before going out to the kitchen.

He made a fresh pot of coffee and glanced at the clock. It was going on noon. His flight had gotten in around ten last night; he and Alec had some great sex before showering and going to bed around midnight. So he more or less got a full night of sleep.

Magnus poured a cup of coffee and went over to the door at the sound of knocking and peaked through the peephole as he unlocked it.

"Good oh…Alec didn't mention he was having company…" a young man looked a bit surprised to see Magnus there in the doorway.

His eyes strayed below his face and to his chest before meeting his gaze again.

"I just got in last night…I'm Magnus, Alec's fiancé," he smiled. "Are you his neighbor?"

"I'm Anders, I got some of his mail and I thought I'd bring it up for him," he answered. "I guess I can just give it to you…"

"I will make sure he gets it," Magnus smiled and held out his hand for the mail. "And I will be sure to tell him you dropped it by."

"Thanks…" he nodded and seem to reluctantly hand over the mail before quickly walking away.

Magnus shrugged and shut the door flipping through the mail before setting it on the kitchen counter. He finished off his coffee and set the cup in the sink before going to the bathroom to take another shower.

* * *

"Hey you," Alec smiled. "This is a nice surprise."

"I called the studio and they told me where to find you," Magnus said. "I was planning on waiting for you at home but I think asking one of your neighbors to tie me up was gonna send a bad message so…"

He trailed off with a shrug and smiled.

"As nice as that would've been, seeing you here is nice too," Alec chuckled giving him a kiss. "I have a break in about fifteen minutes if you want to wait. We can go and get some lunch."

"I will go have a seat and watch you work then," Magnus told him before going and finding a place to sit.

He took out his phone and pulled up his email. Most of them were from Ragnor sending more script options. He saved the one's he liked and deleted the rest he didn't.

"Fancy running into you hear."

"That greeting is never a good sign."

Magnus glanced up and wrinkled his nose upon seeing Valentine. He was dressed in a nice suit with his hair brushed back and an umbrella to block the sun.

"You wound me," he chuckled. "What brings you to LA?"

"I decided to come and stay here with Alec while he works, taking a break from filming so I can plan the wedding. Weddings work better when both people are together to plan them you know…or wouldn't know," Magnus answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Seelie's part of the photo shoot," he answered sitting next to Magnus. "She wanted me to come to set with her."

"I take it you two are still dating then?" Magnus asked. "New record for both of you."

"Always so sharp with the remarks," Valentine chuckled. "You always did have a way with that mouth of yours."

"And here we were getting along so well," Magnus deadpanned. "Its comments like that, which make people dislike you."

"As fun as it is talking to you, I believe they're finished for now, so I will take my leave because your fiancé is staring at me like a rabid dog ready to bite. I still don't understand why my son chose to date him…" Valentine said as he stood and started to walk over to Seelie.

Magnus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked walking over with his camera bag. "There's a nice place down by the river we can go to…I was hoping I could take a few pictures of you as well for the studio's opening show this weekend."

"Wouldn't you prefer some actual models?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would, but I'd like some of you too, figured we could take a few together as well, you know like as a couple," Alec answered.

"Do I have to sign some sort of release form?" Magnus asked.

"That's a formality we can wave off," Alec answered taking his hand. "I've noticed you keep your engagement ring on when you're filming…"

"Do you not want me to?" Magnus asked. "I can take it off if you prefer."

"No! I mean eh you can if you want to…I don't mind…" Alec blushed embarrassed.

"I like wearing it," Magnus smiled looking at the ring. "It makes me happy knowing I get to come home to you."

Alec smiled back. "I like knowing I get to come home to you too."

Alec led him down to the restaurant and held the door open for him as they walked inside. The waiter led them to a table and handed them menu's as they sat down.

"What do you recommend?" Magnus asked looking through his menu.

"I think you'd like their panini's," he answered. "You can get whatever you want put in them and they're really good. I usually just get a steak salad."

"Well could you order one for me while I use the bathroom? You know what I like," Magnus said as he stood up.

"Couse. And to drink?"

"Just a vanilla iced coffee."

Alec nodded and closed his menu while Magnus walked off to the bathroom and picked up his glass of water.

"Hi, are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the steak salad with dressing on the side and he's going to have the steak, cheese and red pepper Panini with a vanilla iced coffee," he told him.

The waiter nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"I was thinking…" Alec said once Magnus sat down again.

"Oh? What about?" Magnus asked.

He thanked the waiter as he set down his drink and picked it up. "Were you thinking about the wedding?"

"Well no, not the wedding," Alec shook his head. "About us…and all the traveling…why don't we just move to Los Angeles?"

"You want to move here?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean. Camille is already talking about me managing the Los Angeles studio for her and I know you hate how much I have to travel and well there are some nice houses, or apartments out here that we could buy…"

"Alec I don't know…"

"Think about it?" Alec asked.

"I'll think about it…" Magnus answered nodding a little. "But I can't make any promises."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to promise something like this," Alec picked up his water. "I just figured I should put it out there."

Magnus smiled. "I do love when you put things out there."

"You and your sex drive," Alec chuckled shaking his head.

"You love it."

"I love you more."

Magnus leaned over the table and kissed him. "Pretty sure I love you more."


	6. Moving Part 2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. Varies between Characters Points of View.

Pairings: Malec, Ragnor/Raphael, Sizzy, Clace,

I present to you the sequel to So I'm Dating a Porn Star :)

Sorry this one's kinda are always welcome :) they're my fuel

* * *

 **Moving (Alec's POV)**

Alec groped around blindly for his phone as it started vibrating on the table and slid the green phone across to answer it.

"Hello?" he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Alec hey, I'm not interrupting you am I?" Camille asked.

"No no, I was just taking a small napish," Alec answered as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair. He sat up more and moved his computer out of the way as he stood up. "Something I can help you with?"

"Are you really considering moving out there to Los Angeles?" she asked.

"He told you already?" Alec asked.

"Better me than Ragnor," she answered.

"We discussed it, sort of," Alec said going to the kitchen.

He picked up the note that was on top of a plate on the counter. And read it over in his head and lifted the cover on the plate. Magnus had cooked him lunch.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"Didn't he already tell you?" he said putting the plate in the microwave to heat up.

"I couldn't get a straight answer out of him," She replied. "He just told me you wanted to move to Los Angeles and then asked me to check out the cater for him. I'm supposed to be going with your sister I believe."

"Ah yeah. Make sure the frostings butter cream. And Magnus wanted blue roses on the cake. Real ones," Alec told her.

"You are just catering to his every whim you know that?" She said.

"He's worth it. And I don't want him stressing out about the wedding," Alec replied. "He get's very…passive aggressive when he's stressed…"

"You know, I have to admit, as happy as I am for you two, I am jealous," she said.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because you and Magnus are getting married...I always thought I'd be walking down the aisle with Magnus meeting me at the altar, but he cheated on me with my assistant and then he met you and now he get to walk down the aisle and…" She trailed off. "Sorry. It's hard without Magnus here to talk to about this."

"I get it. If it makes you feel better, I never actually thought I'd get this far with him," Alec told her. "So if you don't mind me asking…how long do you plan to keep me here in Los Angeles?"

"Just a few more week I promise," she told him. "I have to go. Models to talk to and all that stuff. Have Magnus call me later okay?"

"Will do."

He hung up and set the phone aside before pulling his laptop closer and open up one of the photo albums on the desktop and flipped through them. Most of them were of Magnus when he didn't know he had taken them. A few were of them when they were having sex and some were a few video's he recorded.

"Honey I'm home~" Magnus set his bag on the counter and took off his sunglasses.

"Has a nice ring to it," Alec smiled. "Where have you been all day?"

"I just had to sit through a three hour lunch with Seelie against my will in her hotel. Not my ideal definition of fun," Magnus answered sitting down in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Alec wrapped his arms around him. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Not go to work tomorrow…hang out with me?" Magnus answered. "We can…sit down, have an actual talk about this Los Angeles thing."

"I can't take off tomorrow. Back to back clients," Alec sighed. "This is not New York babe."

"No it's fucking not," Magnus got up and went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Fuck," Alec closed his lap top and got up going after him. "You know if I could take the day off and spend it with you I would. But you have me now and I will stay up with you as late as you want me to and we can talk about whatever you want."

"Just tell me we don't have to have to decide on Los Angeles right away," Magnus sighed sitting on the bed. "Tell Camille no next time. Please."

"I will tell her no next time," he nodded and kissed his cheek. "Few more weeks and then we can go home. And plan our wedding."

"Promise?" Magnus asked.

"I promise babe. Okay?" Alec answered.

"…You're a pushover you know that…" Magnus said pulling him down for a kiss.

"You are not the first person to tell me that today," Alec replied kissing him with a smile. "Which reminds me, Camille wants you to call her."

"And call her I shall," Magnus nodded. "After I wash off Seelie's perfume. Join me?"

"I can do that," Alec said. "But none of that glitter body wash anywhere near my pelvic region. I am very serious."

"Fine," Magnus sighed dramatically as he stood up and took off his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. "I suppose I can restrain myself."

"Restrain is not your strong suit," Alec teased following him into the bathroom and shutting the door.


	7. Venues and Announcements

A/N: After a very long hiatus I have returned to finish the sequel :) I am really sorry about the hiatus. Updates won't be super regular but there will be updates so I hope you enjoy :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Venue's and Announcements: (Magnus's POV)**

"Morning sexy," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind. He kissed the base of his neck rest his chin on his shoulder. "I am all yours today so do with me what you will."

"All mine hmm?" Magnus mused as he fixed his cup of coffee. "To what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I told Camille I'm taking the day off," Alec answered. "I thought we could go out and have lunch and, we could go check out some of the venue's on our list."

"Who are you and what have you done with my workaholic fiancee?" Magnus asked. He turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "If you're some doppelganger, or robot...can I keep you instead?"

"Very funny," Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm only teasing." Magnus leaned in and kissed him. "Let me go shower and change and we can go check out the first venue."

"Don't take too long. Or I'll come in after you," Alec replied.

"Mmm don't tempt me like that," Magnus said. He gave Alec another kiss and went to shower.

He tied his hair back in a makeshift bun after he showered and pulled on a pair of white shorts and dark blue thin sweater and flip flops and a little make up before grabbing his bag.

Alec was just getting off the phone when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Don't tell me Camille changed her mind," Magnus frowned.

"Nope. Just Jace," Alec answered. "Something about planning my a bachelor party and wanting to know if I wanted male strippers."

"Eh, only if it's the guys from that club over in Manhattan. They are total gentleman and he'll get a discount if he mentions my name," Magnus told him.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I did a publicity thing for them a couple years back and stayed in touch with the owner. Nice woman," Magnus explained. "Ready to go?"

Alec nodded and held the door open for him. "Where to first?"

"The Hampton's," Magnus answered. "Isabelle and I were looking at some of the venue's there online and they look gorgeous."

"Well, off to the Hampton's we go," Alec smiled as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

"I'm starting to regret the idea of a beach wedding," Magnus said as he picked his way along the rocks. "It's to loud and sand will get every where."

Alec nodded in agreement and helped him along. "I wouldn't be able to get any nice pictures either. To much wind."

"Alec...we're hiring a photographer," Magnus told him.

"What? Why? I'm a photographer. Why waste the money?" Alec frowned.

"Sweet pea. You're the groom," Magnus reminded him. "You can't be the groom or the photographer."

"How much you wanna bet I can?" Alec asked.

"We're hiring a photographer, end of discussion," Magnus answered.

"Fine, but I get to pick," Alec said. "We are not hiring some amateur who advertises his services on Yelp."

"Camille gave me a few recommendations," Magnus told him. "I only know a couple from doing photo shoots but that's about it."

"You leave the photographer to me," Alec replied.

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest as Alec's phone started going off and Alec gave him an apologetic look.

"If it's work I'll tell her no," Alec promised.

Magnus walked down to the ocean while Alec talking on the phone and lets his feet get a little wet. He made a mental note to get his pedicure touched up and glanced over at Alec who was still on the phone. He looked annoyed with whoever he was on the phone with by the way his jaw was clenched.

Alec hung up and looked like he wanted throw his phone, thought better of it and just put it in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Magnus asked.

"It's not important," Alec answered.

"Alec-"

"I really. Really don't want to talk about it," he interrupted Magnus.

Magnus nodded. "Alright...well. I'm starving and being the beach makes me want fish and salty french fries."

"We passed a seafood restaurant a couple miles back," Alec said.

He offered his hand to Magnus and Magnus intertwined their fingers as they started walking back up to the car.

"Was there one you liked at least?" Magnus asked once they were at the restaurant.

They were seated by a window overlooking the ocean and the restaurant itself was sparsely populated. Not to many people making it nice and quiet.

"I liked the Swan Club," Alec answered. "It wasn't over the top and it was light you know? Lots of natural light coming in through the window's."

"I'll call the venue manager and see about the pricing and extra information." Magnus smiled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it started vibrating. "It's Camille. Did you turn your phone off or something?"

"It's still on," Alec answered. "Maybe she just wants to talk to you."

"So we will find out," he said before answering.

"Hey...if you needed Alec you know he has his phone on him right?" he greeted the woman.

"I'm letting him has his day off. He's deserved it," Camille told him. "I'm having a get together tonight at the studio and you need to make sure Alec comes. It's really important."

"He didn't mention a get together," Magnus replied. "What time should we be there?"

"Seven sharp. Don't be late," she answered.

He hung up when the line went dead and looked at Alec. "You didn't mention a get together at the photo studio."

"It's not important," Alec shrugged.

"It sounds important," Magnus replied. "We'll just stay for an hour and then we can go home. Promise."

"Alright...but I'm not getting dressed up," Alec said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You never do."

* * *

"Where'd Alec run off to?" Camille said as she walked over to Magnus.

"He got a phone call," Magnus answered. "He took it outside."

"Well go get him. I'm about to make my announcement." She made a shooting motion. "Go and get your lover boy."

"You are up to something little missy," he said before walking over to the studio's balcony.

Alec was leaning against the balcony wall drinking a glass of wine when he got there.

"You should slow down a bit," Magnus suggested.

"Last glass. I don't fancy waiting for another kidney," Alec replied. He scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Camille's ready to make her announcement," Magnus added. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Person on the phone had the wrong number," Alec answered. "We shouldn't keep Camille waiting."

Magnus was not convinced but Alec didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so he didn't pry. He leaned into him when Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Perfect timing," Camille said. She clapped her together and smiled. "Now, as you all know I've been setting up Belcourt Studio's in Los Angeles, and I'm very happy to say that we will be having our grand opening in just two weeks." She waited until the clapping and cheers had stopped before continuing on. "And I'm sure you're all wondering just who is going to be in charge of the Los Angeles studio."

She walked over to Alec and Magnus took Alec's glass when she reached for Alec's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you Alec. From the first day you started working here I knew you were going to be perfect and obviously you were. You were an amazing help with setting up the LA studio. And taking charge when I'm gone, and I could not have made it this far without your help. Which is why, if you'll accept, I want you to take over for me here in New York," she told him.

"Are you serious?" Alec asked.

"I've got the paperwork in my office," Camille answered smiling. "What do you say?"

"Don't keep her waiting Alec," Magnus teased.

"I say...I say yes," Alec answered. "Of course yes."

Magnus smiled as they hugged and clapped along with the rest of the small group. Alec blushed as Camille kissed his cheek before excusing herself to get a bottle of celebratory champagne.

"Is this how you felt after I proposed?" Alec asked once they were back home.

"After you proposed, I felt like I was walking on cloud nine for weeks," Magnus answered as he got into bed. "Every time I looked at the ring I just got so happy nothing could ruin my mood for that day."

"I always wanted to have my own studio," Alec smiled. "I know exactly what I'm going to put in my office too."

"A huge picture of yourself on the back wall?" Magnus joked.

"Tempting, but no," Alec answered. "There's this spot in her...or I guess my office, I'm never going to get used to that...there's this spot where the light hits it's just right. It's not to bright, or too dark, it's just. Perfect. And I'm going to get a loveseat and a small table so that way you and I can watch the sunset and share a bottle of wine at the end of the work day."

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Magnus smiled as he leaned over to kiss.


End file.
